Talk:Spaceborne entity
If I may ask, what is the basis for this name? --From Andoria with Love 03:02, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds made up to me. Also, I know it looks like I made the article in the history, but that is a glitch (see Ten Forward). Jaz talk 03:04, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Page move I don't think "Farpoint entity" is really a fitting name for these things. I know I raised issue with the previous name ("spaceborn entity"), but I think that name is better suited for them since they didn't actually originate from Farpoint; one entity only came to Farpoint in search of its mate, IIRC. --From Andoria with Love 07:53, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree - and in addition to the above, AFAIK "Farpoint" itself is just a nickname used for the station, not an official title for the location. The generic "spaceborn entity" seems to be a better title, although others might be possible. Should it be necessary to disambiguate further, this could be done by a qualifier, for example "spaceborn entity (Deneb IV)". -- Cid Highwind 19:00, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think its a good title,for a couple reasons: ::1) Everyone knows it as the Farpoint Enity ::2) That's what it was for most of the episode ::Guess we could call it the Space Jellyfish? JoeCool 06:00, 30 December 2007 (UTC) I've never heard of it referred to as the "Farpoint entity" and a Google search for that term reveals only 9 hits... so, actually, barely anybody knows it by that name. And, again, this doesn't address the issue of the entity that wasn't Farpoint. --From Andoria with Love 06:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well that thing is a member of the same species. JoeCool 15:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Yes... yes it is. But the other thing wasn't a Farpoint entity. This article's title must encompass the entirety of the species. --From Andoria with Love 05:27, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :For what it's worth, our typical way to find a good article title is to :#use the proper name as given in the episode :#use an "informal" name given in the episode, if (1) is unknown :#use a generic descriptive title, if both (1) and (2) are unknown. :If following (3), we often go by what would be the name of a list article for the whole class a specific object would belong to, eventually followed by a qualifier, if necessary. The title of a list article would probably be "of unnamed spaceborne entities" (Note: "borne", not "born"), so "Spaceborne entity" sounds like a better title than the very informal "Farpoint entity". I'm going to move the article to the old title, but perhaps we can keep "Farpoint entity" as a redirect. -- Cid Highwind 13:54, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :I also found and changed some pages that linked to a list page for all kinds of space-dwelling lifeforms instead of this specific one - there may be more. After those are found, we can of course discuss a better title than the current one. Because of this, I kept the PNA message on the page for the moment... -- Cid Highwind 16:18, 31 December 2007 (UTC)